


Sommerfrische

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Arthur Hastings, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Hastings und Poirot verbringen gemeinsame Ferien auf dem Land. Ein kleines Mißgeschick bringt etwas ins Rollen.>Post in meinem LJ





	Sommerfrische

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hc/- Sonnenbrand – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Pre-Slash, mild h/c  
Handlung: Hastings und Poirot verbringen gemeinsame Ferien auf dem Land. Ein kleines Mißgeschick bringt etwas ins Rollen.  
A/N: Spielt wie die Serie 1936, auch wenn ich einen Zeitfehler eingebaut habe … Wer ihn errät, kriegt einen Internetkeks ;)  
Länge: ca. 1000 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten

***

Er hatte die Tür so leise wie möglich geöffnet, um ungesehen ins Haus zu kommen, aber Poirots scharfen Ohren entging natürlich nichts. Weshalb es ihn auch nicht wirklich wunderte, als er die Stimme seines Freundes hinter sich hörte hier im Flur des Cottages, das sie für diesen Sommer gemietet hatten.

„Hastings, was in Gottes Namen haben Sie gemacht?“

Hastings zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog das Gesicht. „Nur ein leichter Sonnenbrand, nichts schlimmes.“ Daß seine Schultern gerade brannten wie der Teufel, verschwieg er lieber. Aber so wie Poirot ihn anstarrte, konnte der sich das vermutlich auch so denken.

„Aber wo ist Ihr Hemd?“

Hastings seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dieses Thema nicht weiter ausführen zu müssen, aber wie es aussah, ließ sich das nicht vermeiden.

***

Poirot hatte, das mußte man zugeben, fast gar nicht gelacht und auch fast gar keine Kommentare zum Thema Automobil abgegeben. Obwohl Hastings im Nachhinein die Idee, einen Keilriemen durch ein Oberhemd zu ersetzen, selbst reichlich albern vorkam – ein Hemd war eben doch kein Damenstrumpf. Wie auch immer, Poirot hatte gnädigerweise darauf verzichtet, ihn auf diesen offenkundigen Umstand hinzuweisen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn unter Vorhaltungen darüber, wie unvernünftig es war, an einem der ersten wirklich sonnigen Tage des Jahres stundenlang unbekleidet durch die Mittagshitze zu laufen – als ob er sich das ausgesucht hatte, eine kurze Ausfahrt im Sonnenschein hatte es werden sollen! – ins Bad verfrachtet, um seinen Sonnenbrand zu versorgen.

Und er ließ sich verfrachten, denn der Sonnenbrand war wirklich übel und ein wenig benommen war er von der Hitze außerdem – ja, eine Mütze hätte er unbedingt mitnehmen sollen, Poirot hatte ja recht, aber er hatte schließlich nicht damit gerechnet, daß er derartig lange unterwegs sein würde. Aber vor allem war es Poirot, der diese Mischung aus Mitleid und Mißbilligung ausstrahlte auf eine Art, die ihn an seine Kinderfrau früher erinnerte, und der ihn wie so oft einfach überrumpelte und ehe er sich versah, saß er da und ließ sich betütteln wie das Kind, das er einst gewesen war. Wegen eines Sonnenbrands, und dabei hatte er immerhin an der Somme gekämpft!

Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, daß das kühle, feuchte Handtuch, das Poirot ihm auf die Schultern legte, gut tat. Und daß es Poirot guttat, etwas tun zu können, wußte er auch. Wenigstens war ein Sonnenbrand etwas, bei dem man etwas tun konnte, und je älter man wurde, desto mehr wußte man das zu schätzen.

„So, das sollte helfen.“ Poirots Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ ihn aufschrecken. „Sie müssen wirklich besser auf sich aufpassen, versprechen Sie mir das?“

„Es ist doch nur ein Sonnenbrand“, murmelte er.

„Und ein Sonnenstich, so wie Sie glühen.“ Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn und er seufzte erleichtert auf, bevor ihm noch bewußt war, was er da gerade tat. Das kam zwei Sekunden hinterher. Zum Glück würde Poirot seine Gesichtsfarbe auch der Sonne zuschreiben. Und zum Glück war Miss Lemon nicht hier, sie hätte ihn endlos geneckt, wenn sie diese Szene miterlebt hätte. Er schloß die Augen – daß Poirot die Ärmel seines Hemdes aufgekrempelt hatte, um das Handtuch unter den Wasserhahn zu halten und anschließend auszuwringen, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Mit geschlossenen Augen dazusitzen, während Poirot ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich und beruhigende Worte murmelte, allerdings auch nicht, weshalb er abrupt aufstand, das Handtuch um die Schultern zog und verkündete, daß er sich einen Moment hinlegen würde.

Erst als er schon auf seinem Bett in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer lag, während sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder beruhigte, fragte er sich, was da eben eigentlich gerade passiert war. Und ob er sich Poirots Gesichtsausdruck eingebildet hatte, oder ob er seinen Freund wirklich verletzt hatte mit seinem plötzlichen und wirklich nicht sehr höflichen Aufbruch. Mußte er sich entschuldigen? Aber bei Gott, es tat gut hier zu liegen, die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen. Langsam legte sich der Schwindel, der ihn schon die letzte halbe Stunde geplagt hatte. Früher hatte ihm die Hitze nicht so sehr zugesetzt. Vielleicht konnte er später –

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Ja?“

„Hastings? Ist alles in Ordnung, _mon cher_?“

Poirot klang so besorgt, daß sein Gewissen gleich noch schlechter wurde. „Natürlich, altes Haus. Ich brauche nur einen Moment Ruhe. Anscheinend vertrage ich die Hitze nicht mehr so gut wie früher.“

Er spürte mehr, als er es sah, daß Poirot neben ihn ans Bett getreten war. Mit einem leichten Klirren wurde etwas auf seinem Nachttisch abgestellt. „Sie sollten etwas trinken.“

„Sofort“, nuschelte er, das Gesicht immer noch halb im Kopfkissen vergaben.

„Sofort, gut.“ Auch ohne ihn zu sehen, konnte er das leichte Lächeln in Poirots Stimme hören. „Und ich habe hier nochmal was für den Sonnenbrand.“ Das Handtuch, das mittlerweile fast so heiß war wie seine Schultern, wurde weggenommen und ein neues, kaltes nahm seinen Platz ein. Hastings zuckte kurz zusammen und schaffte es gerade noch, den nächsten wohligen Seufzer zu unterdrücken.

„Ruhen Sie sich ein bißchen aus.“ Poirots Finger strichen durch seine Haare. „Und dann achten Sie darauf, den Sonnenbrand noch etwas mehr zu kühlen. Das ist das einzige, was hilft.“

„Mache ich.“ Er würde alles tun, was Poirot von ihm wollte, wenn er ihn nur nicht ansehen mußte, während der andere ihn berührte. Dann hätte der nämlich mit Sicherheit das Bedauern gesehen, das er verspürte, als Poirot seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Poirot betonte schließlich immer wieder, daß man in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch. Und wie hätte er das erklären sollen?

„Ich sehe nachher nochmal nach Ihnen.“

Leise Schritte entfernten sich von seinem Bett und in letzter Minute fiel ihm endlich eine Antwort ein.

„Danke.“

Poirot antwortete nichts, aber die Schritte verharrten einen Moment, um sich dann fortzusetzen. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor seine Augen zufielen, war das leise Öffnen der Tür; das letzte, was er dachte, daß er das unbedingt weiterverfolgen mußte, sobald es ihm wieder besser ging. Sobald er sich darüber klar geworden war, was _das_ war.

* Fin *


End file.
